


Movies RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983), Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, Female!Jack, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archving





	1. Rose/Jackie Part 1

Rose DawsonYesterday at 6:34 PM  
Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams and The Unsinkable Ship....Rose Dewitt Bukater was engaged to Millionaire Caledon Hockley but in her mind she felt held back and forced by her Mother to go on with the Marriage. One cold night she ran off and thought about ending it all, climbing onto the rail of the ship(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 6:41 PM  
"Hey..." The voice came from behind her, arms looping tight around her waist at the last minute, dragging her back over the rail. "Hey.... life's not that bad is it?" Jackie Dawson, one of many young Irish people invited to fill the poor people part of the boat had spoken carefully, her attention caught by the young woman's shivers, her voice quietly gentle. "What's a pretty little rich girl like you doing trying to leap?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 6:44 PM  
Rose was startled then looked to see the person as she was grabbed "I...who...are you?" she shivered "I...can't go along with this charade any longer...my Mother has forced me to marry a Millionaire..." she climbed down slowly  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 7:19 PM  
"Jack... Jackie Dawson." Jackie smiled, smoothing her black pants and white shirt down before looking up at Rose, smiling slightly. "Does Mother hold the keys to the castle?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 7:20 PM  
as she quickly said her name shivering still "Rose Dewitt Bukater" laughing a bit "as long as i'm in her sights, she thinks she has control over me, same as Cal...my father left us when I was young and now...my Mother is using this excuse for Survival"(edited)  
as she got herself together "so Jack..ie…..where are you from?"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 7:34 PM  
"The accent didn't give it away Lass?" Jackie teased. "Dublin, Ireland." She paused then smirked as she added. "You know.... there's a chapel here, and nothing to stop us marrying... they already think I'm a man."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 7:38 PM  
"I never noticed...it's so cold out here" smiling softly now hearing it, Rose loved it "I..i'm from London" as she looked closer "I thought you were just a soft spoken boy...so Jackie short for Jackolyn then?" gasping at the proposal  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 9:28 PM  
"Yeah, Jackolyn." Jackie smiled, kissing Rose softly on the cheek. "Was that a yes gasp, Lass?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 9:31 PM  
Rose smiled again "well Ms. Dawson, what do you think?" Rose was more comfy in those few minutes after being saved than she was with her Fiancee, who she really didn't care about, answering with a kiss  
the next night was dinner and Jackie was Rose's Guest of Honor, she wore a nice red dress, hair pulled back as she walked to see Jackie at the big clock by the stairs "Well hello Handsome"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 10:24 PM  
Jackie had smiled, greeting her new wife with soft hand kisses. "Hello beautiful, ready to make Mommy gasp and faint?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 10:27 PM  
Rose smiled "would be quite amusing" as her Mother walked with Cal, she walked arm in arm with Jackie to the dinner table explaining the menu  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 10:35 PM  
Jackie smiled, flirting mildly with Rose over the dinner, smirking when Rose's mum made a comment about her husband-to-be. "Ah, about that Mrs Bukater.... I'm sorry but I rather married your daughter last night."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 10:37 PM  
Rose tried to play it off but couldn't help but smile as she sipped her Champagne "Mother...I don't wanna marry Mr Hawkley...I'm in love with Jackie" Cal got upset and stormed off to go have a smoke, her Mother gave them both a look then fainted "Mother!" Cal came back insulting Jackie "well i'd rather be his whore than be your wife...come on Jackie" she stood(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 10:57 PM  
Jackie stood, taking Rose's hand to lead her back to the bedroom, kissing Rose as she took her to bed. "Sounds like it's just you and me Sweetheart." She was smiling even as she kissed Rose, feeling Rose grind into her with a soft hum. "Mmm, I should probably warn you... I'm not your avarage girl."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 10:59 PM  
following and fuming after telling everyone that Jackie was a she, shocked looks on everyone's face. As they got to Jackie's room, she kissed back softly "I love you Jackie" swallowing nervously, Rose kissed her wife again "I kind of figured this out the last couple of days Jackie..." she laughed softly "the testosterone is strong"(edited)  
she added "i'm dropping my maiden name from now and taking yours...officially" excusing herself as she went to the bathroom quickly  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonYesterday at 11:24 PM  
Jackie smiled softly as she watched her new wife leave, undressing and slipping into the bed to wait for her, smiling softly again when her wife returned. "My beautiful girl."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonYesterday at 11:25 PM  
Rose then returned to see Jackie undressed "Well well...." spinning the belt of the robe smiling then dropping it, now fully naked, having a dark bush  
________________________________________  
August 17, 2019

Jackie DawsonToday at 1:07 AM  
Jackie had smiled, knowing full well she had become pretty blatantly aroused. "Well, look at you.... gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 1:09 AM  
"look at you" smirking and looking under the covers as she got in bed kissing Jackie  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 1:53 AM  
Jackie smiled, kissing Rose lovingly, stroking her wife's stomach softly. "Still sure about this, princess?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 1:54 AM  
slowly sliding her hand down staring "are you?" smiling and kissing her wife again  
"nice size" slowly stroking  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:16 AM  
"I'm sure baby." Jackie smiled, kissing back before adding. "Says the cutest girl ever?" She spoke softly, moving to cup and caress Rose's chest.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:19 AM  
Rose laughed blushing and rubbing it, moaning into the kiss then laid back enjoying her tits rubbed "shocked, didn't know girls could have one but it's cute like you Jackie" feeling wetter "keep me warm, take me to the stars"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:27 AM  
"Not too much for my precious girl." Jackie smiled, kissing Rose as she moved to tease her clit. "Trust me?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:29 AM  
"I trust you Handsome" smiling and kissing back moaning then licking at her wife's chest, nipping softly  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:35 AM  
Jackie squirmed lightly, gently pushing into Rose, setting a slow pace. "You ever tried blowing someone?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:36 AM  
*ohhh" shivering and holding on tight, feeling those amazing fingers "blow?"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:38 AM  
"Mmm, also known as giving someone head?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:39 AM  
Rose's eyes widened "you mean putting it in my mouth?"  
she smiled "you're blushing"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:40 AM  
"Yes honey.... it doesn't hurt I promise." Jackie laughed slightly. "Guess I am.... first time I've been with a cutie like you."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:41 AM  
laughing and kissing Jackie deep while feeling her wife's cock now fully erect, thick head  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:41 AM  
Jackie kissed back softly. "Want to try it babe?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:43 AM  
"anything to make you happy and feel pleasure and I get pleasure in return, I've overheard Mother's friends talking about it and wondered about it" as Rose started to slide down with light kisses on Jackie's neck and chest, tasting each nipple(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:47 AM  
Jackie smiled, gently stroking Rose's hair. "I'll make it good baby, I promise."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:50 AM  
smiling and slowly going down as she kissed around, smooching at the head "is this the head?" softly licking and liking the feel  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:51 AM  
"Yeah honey, that's the head... how does it taste?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:52 AM  
"sweet" laughing and slowly taking it in her mouth to suckle, listening for approval, watching Jackie's reaction  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:54 AM  
Jackie had hummed softly, gently lacing a hand into Rose's hair. "Mmm, that's good baby, just like that."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:55 AM  
holding it and sucking more enjoying how it tasted as she bobbed slowly "mmmm" Rose got wetter squirming to get comfy as she pleasured her wife  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:57 AM  
"Mmm, c'mere baby, give me that pretty pussy." Jackie moved to help her new wife into position to 69, lapping gently at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:58 AM  
Rose gasped, toes curled as she was pulled into position smiling "like what you see....ohhh God!" gasping at the feel of Jackie's tongue going back to suck more  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 3:00 AM  
"Mmm, love the view baby." Jackie purred, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 3:05 AM  
toes curled again as she moaned, opening legs more inviting her wife closer "mmmmm" slurping and bobbing faster, loving the thickness and even playing with the balls  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:13 PM  
"Mmm, someone's getting brave." Jackie murmured, lapping at her wife a little more. "Ready to ride baby?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:15 PM  
"you taught me well, I think you've done this before" as Rose slowly laid back smiling big holding Jackie's cheek teasing(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 2:31 PM  
"Only once.... and she wasn't exactly anyone I loved." Jackie smiled, kissing Rose. "Unlike you."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 2:58 PM  
"oh one of those paid whores hmm?" smiling and kissing back then laid back "I love you Jackolyn Dawson" running her fingers through her wife's hair and kissing her forehead(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 3:42 PM  
"Mmm, something like that." Jackie murmured, kissing Rose again. "Still sure you want to risk making babies?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 3:43 PM  
she kissed back hard cupping her wife's ass "I never been so sure in my life, i'm willing to take the risk"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 3:47 PM  
Rose's kiss and words were rewarded with another soft kiss, Jackie slipping between Rose's legs, pushing her cock deep into Rose and kissing her as she set a pace.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 3:48 PM  
Rose gasped kissing back holding the back of Jackie's head, moaning as her feet rubbed her wife's "mmm"staring and kissing back loving that thrust(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 4:15 PM  
"How does it feel?" Jackie asked softly, gently scooping her hands under Rose's ass, gently upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 4:20 PM  
"good" biting her lip the Jackie's being playful as her ass was grabbed, hugging Jackie tight "ahhhhh yesss Jackie"  
Rose was sweating as she stayed close to her wife "you're trembling"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 4:51 PM  
"Been a long time since I've had a chance to love someone." Jackie murmured, slowly upping her pace, knowing she wasn't likely to last too long but wanting it to be good for Rose at the same time.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 4:53 PM  
"now you have the chance" Rose enjoyed and cummed a couple times from pleasure, nails digging softly into Jackie's back as she kissed her wife again  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 5:04 PM  
Jackie soon also came, howling as she came, glancing back when the boat shook... "What was that?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 5:05 PM  
"oh my God" breathing deep as Jackie came then felt the shook "I..i dunno…" slowly getting up to grab her clothes "we better go find out"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 5:38 PM  
Jackie had quickly dressed, stopping just long enough to find Helga before bringing the woman with her, taking her hand when the woman was shy. "Looks like an iceberg..."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 5:40 PM  
Rose got dressed, hair down now as she followed, happy to see Helga "iceberg? in the Atlantic?" Helga shook a bit as she held both Rose and Jackie's arms "Mr Andrews!" speaking with him and he confirmed that the ship couldn't steer and avoid the iceberg, that it tore a huge gash "oh my god" Rose looked at Jackie "we have to find my Mother"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 5:55 PM  
"Stay with Helga... I'll get her." Jackie offered, pushing Helga at Rose before disappearing, hunting carefully around the ship, finding the woman slumped at the dinner table. "Rose needs you ma'am.... come on." She had pulled Rose's mom up to her feet, dragging her along and ignoring any protests. "Got her... now we just need a rowboat."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 5:58 PM  
nodding and holding onto Helga keeping her calm, worried herself as the water started to flood "hurry Jackie" she spoke softly tearing up worried and finally hearing her wife's voice and her Mother protesting "Mother, calm down...this is life or death and I am not gonna feel guilty over losing you" Rose kissed Jackie, thankful to have her  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:02 PM  
Jackie kissed back, glancing around then smirking. "Quick, they aren't looking, there's a boat here." Jackie had quickly lifted Rose's mother into the boat with Helga, glancing and Rose before lifting her higher up to settle into the boat before scrambling in, cutting them free after grabbing the oars, quickly paddling them away and cringing when she saw Cal leap from the boat. "Don't look Rose..."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:04 PM  
Rose smiled softly then hurried to get into the boat, tearing up as others were frantic, screaming and burying her face into Jackie's chest, Helga cuddled into Ruth "thank you" as Molly Brown was also saved, friend of Ruth "Good Lord Almighty" Molly stared as minutes later the ship was a shell of itself  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:06 PM  
Jackie had stroked Rose's back softly. "Hold tight ladies, let's get home...." She had paused just long enough to fish a frozen irish teenager out of the water. "Well, home or somewhere safe."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:08 PM  
Rose watched helping with the little girl "hey it's ok come here" she had a blanket covering the woman and holding onto her "i'm sure your children were saved and on another boat"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:10 PM  
Jackie had started to row them towards the nearest boat, calling loudly for help.  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:12 PM  
Rose waved aswell, breathing heavy shivering from the cold "what about Cora?" Helga had asked  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:14 PM  
"She was on the kids boat... with My kids." The teenage mom had answered, her eyes stinging even as the boat finally recognized them, letting down a ladder for them to carry, Jackie helping the teenager up, then Helga, then Rose's mom, watching until they were safely up before helping Rose up, following slowly. "Mammy!" The calls had caught her attention as she crawled onto deck, smiling to see the teenage mother's children greet her, her smile soft when Cora edged over. "Hey squirt."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:18 PM  
Rose climbed up slowly to get into the ship, as she was covered in a blanket "babe.." smiling big seeing the kids then Cora, hugging her "glad you're safe...are you ok Cora? we don't want you traumatized" Helga smiled happy to see Cora aswell...as Rose watched she was turned to face her Mother whom apologized "Mother...it's ok...I love Jackie, she helped me, everyone"  
Molly had hugged some other friends that were rescued  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:24 PM  
"Hard to hate someone who came to fetch me just because my babygirl wanted me safe..." Ruth smiled, watching Cora cuddle up with Rose before adding. "As long as you girls promise not to leave me behind." "Aye, we won't be doing that Ms. Rose loves you..." "I love her too, just make her happy." "I will." Jackie promised quietly, smiling when Helga had hugged the teenage mammy and her friends, Molly and Ruth curling closer. "Maybe miss Irish Mam could use a little help? You and Molly could help her and Helga out right?" Ruth had agreed, smiling when Jackie moved to kiss her wife's cheek, curling an arm around her waist. "At least we're safe now."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:28 PM  
Rose hugged her mother crying a bit, happy that she finally accepted her wife "I love you Mother" she smiled down to Cora talking with Jackie, her Mother talking with Jackie "love you Jackie" as the sunrise slowly came "thank you" she kissed Jackie not caring that everyone had seen "are you happy that you got on the ship?"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:31 PM  
"I'm so happy I found you baby.... the ship was the best way, even with all the drama that came after." Jackie smiled softly, glancing around and leading Rose to the barrier, adding. "Look at us, happily married, possibly expecting a kid... and your mother might actually have a new family to enjoy now she accepted us."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:34 PM  
Rose nodded tearing up and kissing her wife smiling big as they walked....months later, Jackie was blessed with the deed to a big farm and Rose punched out twins she named Jack and Elizabeth "look at them Jackie" as she stood at the crib  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:41 PM  
"We make adorable babies." Jackie smiled, kissing Rose's neck and hugging her softly as she watched the babies. "Can you believe we get to have the ideal life? Peace and quiet and our babies being good little ones...."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:43 PM  
"we sure do" Rose smiled big looking at Jackie "all because of your heroics, I am proud of you...but wow I keep reading about the Titanic, it's still big news and it happened almost a year and a half ago that we met"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:49 PM  
"They won't let it go.... it's such a mess." Jackie sighed. "Hey, you hear from your mother? Last I heard Helga and that sweet little Irish teen had hooked up...."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 6:55 PM  
"it's big news, remember Jackie, it was supposed to be the Unsinkable Ship" as she looked down at the babies then at her wife "oh? that's wonderful"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 6:58 PM  
"Helga always did want to be a mother... now she has two kids." Jackie smiled. "Your mother seemed to be into Molly too, which would be... nice... she's pretty sweet once she gets over her prejudices...."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 7:00 PM  
"happy for her and Jen" slowly picking up a cranky Lzzie "is your brother hogging up your pillow sweetheart?" she kissed her daughter's cheek "Mother and Molly are really close friends...and to think...she was against you and I"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 7:01 PM  
"She got over it... at least we won her over with our babies, even if Lizzie needs mammy's tit right now."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 7:02 PM  
Rose laughed and sat on the rocker, unbuttoning her blouse to feed Lizzie "there there"(edited)  
as she watched Jackie "so...did the Cow give enough milk this morning? and how do the crops look?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 7:05 PM  
"She did her best, poor love needed some help." Her reply was rewarded with Daisy bellowing her displeasure. "Starting to think we need a bull, she's a needy wee lass." She was smirking as she added. "Plenty of corn and wheat.... we might need to look at growing more carrots... the rabbits seem to like eating them for us."  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 7:07 PM  
Rose laughed "good thing we have a big Pasture" nodding and rocking as she watched and stared at Lizzie, smiling content "there are quite the bunch of rabbits"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 7:08 PM  
"Maybe we need to start trapping them humanely, see if we can't breed them for fur or something?"  
________________________________________

Rose DawsonToday at 7:11 PM  
"Jen said she learned trapping from her Husband, Molly too" Rose agreed "oh yes for the Winter, can't let our babies be cold no we can't" Jack cried as Rose kissed Lizzie's forehead "Jack what's wrong?"  
________________________________________

Jackie DawsonToday at 7:14 PM  
"Hungry baby boy..." Jackie murmured, scooping the baby up and laughing when he sneezed. "Also sneezy."


	2. Angela Baker/Judy Butcher (aka Judy from Sleepaway Camp) Part 1

Judy Butcher had been a little mean to Angela Baker at first, although she had softened a little when she woke to the girl shivering and having nightmares, choosing to leave her alone a little until she was ready to admit she cared for her. The two had slowly become friends, although Judy was aware Angela hated the water and had dressed in her skimpiest outfit to show off her abs as she went to flirt and tease the other girl. "If it isn't the Carpenter's Dream.... flat as a board and in need of a screw..." She was smirking, winking a little at Angela to show she didn't really mean it badly.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 12:46 AM  
Angela Baker sat by the window in the dorm watching everyone swim and enjoy the lake..hearing Judy walk up and start talking she looked up a bit wearing striped shirt and baggy shorts, hiding her flat chest and that she was really shemale "hi Judy...lovely day"(edited)  
she had scared the others changing clothes thinking she was alone, and they caught a glimpse of what she was hiding  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 12:51 AM  
"Yeah, lovely day and yet my best friend at camp is hiding... why you letting those bitches bug you babe?" Judy asked lightly, nudging Angela before adding. "Think a lil sausage puts me off?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 12:53 AM  
she shrugged and smiled a bit to herself looking down "so is that why you're all alone?" shaking her head "you mean...after everything you said about me....i was hoping nobody would tell you"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 12:57 AM  
"Yeah, dummy." Judy teased. "I might be a bitchy queen to that lot, but it hides a lot of things, not least the fact I used to wake myself up screaming every night." She smiled slightly before adding. "I figure, cute girl like you? Someone needs to look after you." She smiled again at Angela's last words, settling herself beside Angela and curling an arm around her. "Yeah well, you know Meg...." She shrugged. "She got a nice punch in the face for it you know..." She paused before adding. "Nobody mocks my girlfriend." She paused one more time, biting her lip before looking down and away a little shyly before adding. "At least.... if you'd... like to be?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:00 AM  
"girlfriend?" Angela kept her eyes on Judy leaning into her a bit "i do have a crush on you Judy....glad i didn't scare you away...and wow...you really punched Meg?" taking a chance to softly kiss the girl's lips "and you don't care that i was born a boy and was raised as a girl but kept that part?"  
she admitted "it was my Mother's choice"(edited)  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:06 AM  
Judy smiled, kissing Angela softly. "Yeah I punched the lil bitch." She spoke softly, her smile softer as she listened to her new girlfriend, her smile sweetly shy. "I'm not afraid of you Angela." She paused then added a quieter... "Of course I care that she made the choice for you... but if it makes you happy? Then I'm happy." She smiled and kissed Angela again before adding. "Way I see it? means I can make love to my gorgeous girlfriend and maybe even make babies when we're old enough to marry...." She paused again before adding. "Or we could just marry now... we're both old enough to marry, right? 18." She grinned as she added. "I want to be yours Angela.... just yours."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:09 AM  
Angela smiled shocked but content as she kissed back, holding hands with her girl "yeah 18 is legal...Mother married around that age too" she smiled again rubbing Judy's abs and then kissed on her neck and shoulder "mmm well...we have the dorm to ourselves...wanna?"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:14 AM  
"So we'll tell our parents when we have to go home." Judy smiled, kissing Angela softly again before nodding. "let me undress you gorgeous...." She lead Angela back to bed, slowly undressing the girl, taking in her small chest, gently flicking at Angela's tiny nipples, gently cupping the small chest Angela had in her hands and kissing Angela again when the girl blushed, moving to finish undressing the girl and gasping softly. She had expected a small cock but had been greeted with a cock about nine to ten inches long. "Look at you, perfect girl..." She paused then stripped herself and kissing Angela again, gently pushing her down onto the bed, kissing her again before whispering. "Let me taste you beautiful?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:18 AM  
Angela smiled softly playing with Judy's thick hair as she was felt up and kissed on then kissed back laying back as she was fully naked now, her cock hanging at attention "why so surprised?" as Judy undressed and got close to Angela again, Angela returned the kiss feeling her girl's slightly bigger chest "mmmm nice tits"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:21 AM  
"Mmm, last girl I saw... like you... was small." Judy admitted softly. "You can play with them all you like baby, I'm all yours now." She had moved to gently stroke her girl's cock before adding. "As long as you promise to put it in me...."(edited)  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:23 AM  
"oh?" Angela shrugged and laughed "yeah i am surprised it's big like this, i actually...when i got here....hid in the shower stroking when i seen you in that bikini and now you're actually naked with me...i'd love to feel you"  
softly sucking on her girl's neck and chest, tasting those softly nipples  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:25 AM  
"You did?" Judy asked softly, kissing Angela softly, humming gently at Angela's sucking, stroking her girl's hair tenderly. "Mmm, that feels so good baby, you have such soft lips." She spoke softly even as she stroked Angela's cock lightly.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:27 AM  
"mmhmm" she nodded while sucking harder, her hands feeling Judy's small but tighter ass holding her close as her cock twitched, feet playing and rubbing, kissing Judy again but as deep as she could  
"love you Judy...marry me?"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:32 AM  
"Baby...." Judy smiled, kissing Angela hotly. "Yes. yes I'll marry you." She spoke happily, kissing Angela deeply and moving to stroke her new wife's cock. "I love you so much, my gorgeous babymaking girl."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:34 AM  
*smiling and kissing back, rubbing her girl's back and squeezing her ass, moaning as they made out( "love you too beautiful...thanks for accepting me for me..." moaning and throbbing "i got something for that big mouth" teasing and kissing again  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:39 AM  
"Always will." Judy promised, kissing Angela and moving to suck her cock. "Mmm, my saltstick."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:40 AM  
"yeah might be a little salty" smiling and watching, moving her wife's hair back "mmm baby that looks so hot in your bitchy mouth" toes curled  
"i'm falling for you"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:45 AM  
"I already fell for you." Judy admitted softly, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:46 AM  
"i noticed" moaning loudly and slowly thrusting "mmm baby let me fuck that hot mouth, lay back"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:49 AM  
Judy quickly settled back. "Like that?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:51 AM  
"yeah" Angela kneeled up over her wife's face stroking and tapping Judy's chin with her cock, sliding it in her mouth and thrusting  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:52 AM  
Judy moaned softly, letting Angela fuck her mouth and enjoying the pace of her thrusts.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:54 AM  
Angela kept a good pace as she balanced on one hand, her other hand on her hip "look at you taking that like a pornstar" dipping deep, balls bouncing  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:55 AM  
Judy moaned softly, gagging a little.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:56 AM  
"mmm that sounded good" making her wife gag again then pulling out, offering her balls, super hard right now  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 1:57 AM  
Judy quickly suckled on Angela's balls. "Mmm, salty and sweet." She sucked a little more before adding. "Nice and meaty cock too, nice width.... good size... almost like it was designed to be a pussy packer."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 1:59 AM  
Angela smiled as she gasped at the words, loving to hear that she was loved and wanted "mmm just imagine when i fill that pussy up" moving down to taste her wife now, holding her legs and licking up and down "mmm nice and pink, sweet" moving her hair as she started sucking hard  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:00 AM  
Judy smiled, moaning softly as Angela suckled on her pussy. "Mmmm, god you are so good at that baby.... I love you so much."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:03 AM  
"love you too" smiling big with kisses on Judy's inner thigh while slowly fingering, quickly kneeling up to pat her pussy with her cock "ready?" taking her wife's foot softly kissing on it  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:06 AM  
Judy hummed at the foot kisses, her toes curling as she nodded. "Yeah baby, I'm ready." She knew she was already close to losing her virginity. For all she had pretended to know what sex was she had waited. Now she knew why. "Take me, I'm yours." She had soon reached for her wife, kissing her as she felt Angela push in, moaning into her lips even as she whimpered at the tear. "Mmm, fuck..."(edited)  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:09 AM  
"nice feet, like i'm jealous cause mine are big and awkward" sucking hard on those toes staring as she slowly slid in and lay down ontop of her wife kissing her deep moaning aswell as she thrusted "aww don't cry..it'll be worth it when we have children...love you Judith" kissing her again  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:15 AM  
"You have nice feet baby." Judy smiled, kissing Angela hotly as she rode her thrusts. "Judith huh?" She was smiling as she continued to ride Angela's pace, kissing her hungrily. "I love you so much Angela." She spoke softly, meaning every word. "It hurts right now... just don't stop...."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:17 AM  
"my big boy feet?" Angela laughed softly kissing back, upping her pace and hearing the bed frame hitting the wall loudly, hearing the words and making her wife's wishes come true, she didn't care about anything but making Judy fall more in love with her and make sure they'd have a great future together, Angela sweated as her and Judy kissed  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:19 AM  
"Your big strong woman feet." Judy teased, kissing her wife again and moaning, knowing full well people could hear them and just not caring, stroking her wife's sweat from her face gently. "Mmm, god you feel so good baby." She had bucked a little when Angela bottomed out inside her, pulling Angela into her a little harder. "Fuck.... so close..."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:22 AM  
"mmm compared to your girly baby feet?" smiling big kissing deeper, hair hanging over her shoulders as they shared hotter spit filled make outs "mmm you too, you're soaked my balls good" offering her sweaty chest as she hit the spot, loud smacking as hips met  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:25 AM  
Judy soon came, clinging to Angela as she came, flipping them to ride Angela's cock hungrily as she kissed her. "Fuck... don't stop. Babe. I want you. All of you. Don't stop."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:27 AM  
"whoa" breathing heavy laughing softly as she grabbing Judy's ass then massaging her back "mmm" cumming hard as she felt her wife shudder, continuing to thrusting and kissing back, licking her tongue  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:30 AM  
"Mmm.... my Angel." Judy panted, kissing Angela deeper as she rode her harder.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:31 AM  
smiling as she fluttered her tongue with Judy's, feeling her wife bouncing as she rode "oohhh"  
making out holding Judy close  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:32 AM  
Judy soon came again, kissing Angela hotly. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:32 AM  
moaning into the kiss, Angela stared "i love you too, i'll get you that ring when we get back from Camp"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:36 AM  
"Sounds perfect..." Judy smiled, kissing Angela before adding. "You ever consider collaring that bitch Meg? or finding someone to breed her so she'll shut up?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:38 AM  
"Meg? oh your former best friend..." smirking and kissing back "you're hot baby" sucking on her wife's neck and chest, cock popped out to get fresh air for a bit  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:40 AM  
"Yeah... I don't mind punching her but lbh, girl just really wants some good dick..." Judy laughed. "Mind if I snuggle up?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:42 AM  
"yeah i'm running low on power, that morning jog was rough" kissing Judy's cheek cuddling her up as she came, sliding back in quickly to get her girl  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:50 AM  
Judy smiled, taking the extra cum. "Mmm, you were amazing out there." Judy murmured, glancing at the door when Meg slammed in, freezing then just laughing a little bitterly. 'Perfect, so I'm the only dumbass out here alone...' Judy had sighed softly, glancing at Angela and whispering. "Told you, she's a little lonely.... which is why she's such a cunt."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:52 AM  
Angela jumped a bit as she finished, her cock popped feet laying on Judy's leg "she's not a cunt Meg...." she glared a bit at Meg "that's my wife you're talking about and i don't like your tone"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 2:55 AM  
"Baby.... she's just lonely." Judy murmured, stroking Angela's arm softly, curling her arms around her wife before glaring at Meg. "Maybe you just need to get your ass beat again...." Meg had backed up, slamming into the wall and letting out a soft noise of pain. "I just want to be.... I thought...." Meg's words had faded and she broke off into soft tears. "What do you want Meg?" "LOVE. I WANT LOVE OKAY?" Meg had all but yelled the words, slumping down the wall.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 2:57 AM  
Angela kissed Judy's shoulder holding her close "damn...Meg..." sighing and looking at her wife whispering "my Mother...she'd love my Mother" suggesting "she's also got a dick like me, same size" not shy and admitting she has seen her own Mother naked  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 3:00 AM  
Judy had smiled, kissing Angela's neck softly. "We go home tomorrow... think she'd be okay with a couple extra guests? Your wife and her... potential date?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 3:02 AM  
smiling big and loving the kisses, toes curling having a sensitive neck, grabbing Judy's ass "mmmm hey she wanted me to make friends and i gained a wife and lover...and she needs to get laid bad"  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 3:04 AM  
"Then I think we have a perfect match...." Judy smiled, glancing at Meg before adding a softer. "Hey Meg, you wanna use a spare bunk tonight?" Meg had nodded, moving to curl on the bed next to the one Angela and Judy used.  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 3:05 AM  
Angela smiled again reaching to wipe a tear "hey no more crying you'll be ok" she added "we'll even make you the baby's Aunt if and when Judy has my baby"(edited)  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 3:09 AM  
Judy smiled, kissing Angela's cheek softly. "Exactly Meggie, you'll be family now."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerToday at 3:09 AM  
Angela joked "Meg I cummed there" laughing about the spot Meg is laying  
as she kissed Judy's neck  
________________________________________

Judy ButcherToday at 3:33 PM  
Judy laughed, spanking Angela softly. "Behave."


	3. Martha Thomas/Meg Part 1

Martha ThomasYesterday at 10:24 PM  
Martha Thomas had been understanding when her son, now daughter, chose to become a girl. She had not been able to deny her daughter the joy of her cock however. She felt it would be unfair to the girl to not let her have a cock when she herself had one. She had felt bad for the girl all the same, letting her go to Camp Arawak when her daughter asked to go. Now though her daughter was coming home. "You must be Meg..." She had addressed the young girl that Angela had brought home when she saw the girl was shaking feeling sorry for the child and stroking her cheek gently when the girl began to cry. "Oh sweet girl... please don't cry..."  
________________________________________

MegYesterday at 10:27 PM  
"hello you must be Angela's Mom Martha...i'm Judy's friend" shaking a bit still as she talked with Martha, sniffling "sorry just so much going on, I thought I almost lost my best friend and now she's with your daughter, I was a bratty bitch to her..i'm sorry"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasYesterday at 10:58 PM  
"It's okay." Martha soothed, stroking the girl's cheeks dry, her voice gentle and soft. "I know my Angela.... if she likes you enough to bring you home then I'm sure there's far more to you, my sweet, sweet girl, than just a bratty little girl who likes to pretend to be a bitch." She paused then spoke gently, aware of the girl shivering and hating how fragile the girl seemed. "Angela told me you were lonely.... tell me why my dear?"  
________________________________________

MegYesterday at 11:00 PM  
Meg smiled softly staring "Angela was right....her Mother is pretty" as she looked down nodding "guess everyone sees through me that i'm just a bitch and want nothing to do with me...my ex cheated on me so I came to Camp to forget about it"  
she added trying to change subject "Angela also told me you also had a dick...but...how?" Meg was confused  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasYesterday at 11:06 PM  
"I adopted my Angela..." Martha admitted softly. "She doesn't remember it but her parents left her with me after she got hurt." She paused, taking a breath then adding. "My dear little girl seemed quite keen we should meet... that I might.... like you." She paused then added. "She was not wrong."  
________________________________________

MegYesterday at 11:07 PM  
"oh" nodding again listening "you...like me? but Martha....I am young and you're old...no offense" biting her lip, never feeling she was attracted to another woman, or even gay "are you...gay?"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasYesterday at 11:13 PM  
"Bisexual." Martha admitted softly. "You seem to need a little tenderness, my little one... as well as a loving partner. I can give you both. I know, I can tell, your parents never showed you love... I can give you that."  
________________________________________

MegYesterday at 11:14 PM  
"my parents were embarrassed of me" shrugging and being curious "so I walked in on Judy and Angela having sex...they got engaged" as she felt more comfy with Martha, slipping off her shoes "they fucked while I was trying to sleep"(edited)  
________________________________________  
August 22, 2019

Martha ThomasToday at 12:02 AM  
"Did they keep you awake?" Martha asked with a soft laugh. "I'm happy my girl found a girl to love her.... and introduced us." Martha had smiled, moving to kiss Meg's cheek softly even as she began to slowly undress, flirting gently.(edited)  
________________________________________

MegToday at 12:06 AM  
"yes they did, but it's ok i'm glad they're happy" pulling a box of cigs out lighting one and offering one "smoke?" watching as Martha started to undress "oh my"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 12:09 AM  
"Mmm, sure, light one for me won't you?" Martha asked, finally fully naked and moving to lead Meg into the bedroom, settling and patting the bed beside her. "Come, rest with me."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 12:10 AM  
Meg lit one for Martha after lighting hers then handing it over, shrugging and undressing aswell following "wow Martha...your dick is nice...bigger than my ex" she laughed puffing  
"like my bush?"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 12:14 AM  
Martha smiled, taking a smoke before answering. "Very cute, little one... think you could handle someone like me? Make your little puke ex feel bad?"  
________________________________________

MegToday at 12:16 AM  
as Meg laid with Martha, softly palming the cock "it is different seeing it on a woman...I think I can cause I was very sexually active before camp"(edited)  
taking a puff then slowly leaning in to blow into Martha's mouth kissing her  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 12:17 AM  
Martha smiled, kissing Meg lightly. "Well, at least with me you won't have to risk infections.... and at least if we get expectant you know I'll take care of you. No more silly little boys to make a pretty girl like you cry."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 12:18 AM  
smiling big into the kiss, stroking slowly "hope so and thanks, I hate crying Martha....mmm mind if I...?" Meg decided she wanted to be a slut for Martha  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 9:16 AM  
"Of course not Darling, it's all yours. Enjoy." Martha smiled, willing to let the girl do what she wanted.  
________________________________________

MegToday at 1:27 PM  
Meg moved down taking another puff then started licking over the head "mmm so big" slowly sucking on it  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:18 PM  
Martha smiled happily, stroking Meg's hair gently and moaning. "Good girl.... keep going."(edited)  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:18 PM  
looking up and slowly bobbing with a moan, stroking a leg then slowly masterbating while taking more down  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:19 PM  
"Need a little help there Megan?"  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:22 PM  
Meg pulled off blushing at being caught "mmm sure" slowly adjusting for a 69, putting out her cig first "Martha, how am I doing?"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:26 PM  
Martha smiled, also stumping out her cigarette. "Darling, you are doing so well.... it just seems kinda unfair leaving you needy babe." Martha soothed, kissing Meg softly on the inner thigh as she pulled the girl over her, lapping softly on her clit.  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:28 PM  
she smiled settling, toes curled "guess I still feel a little horny from watching Angela and Judy" as she licked up and down the shaft and over the head moaning softly "ohhhh" her moaned went faint as she started sucking and bobbing  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:34 PM  
"A little? Babygirl, you are dripping." Martha teased, lapping at Meg's clit and pussy gently. "So good baby."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:35 PM  
"blame me? " she giggled and moaned loudly while setting a pace while stroking the hard cock, deepthroating it and gagging a bit, playing with the balls as her toes curled again  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:37 PM  
"Not at all." Martha smiled, gently upping her pace and lapping at Meg's clit again. "Let me know if you want some more."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:39 PM  
pulling off drooling and rubbing her chest over it moaning "mmmm sooo good Martha" sucking her woman's balls "mmm you wanna fuck me don't you? do you like younger girls?"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:43 PM  
"Yes I do..." Martha smiled. "I like you... I haven't really been looking.... for a while. I actually gave up on finding love for a while."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:45 PM  
"me too since dumping that asshole" Meg turned around to kiss Martha "Angela said i'd like you, I do very much, you're beautiful"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 2:47 PM  
Martha smiled, kissing Meg softly, stroking the girl's back gently. "As are you, precious girl." She paused, considering her options then made her choice. "Megan.... would you... marry me?"  
________________________________________

MegToday at 2:56 PM  
"thank you" smiling into the kiss then pulling back rubbing Martha's chest "I do...I mean I am falling in love with you" as she stroked the woman's cock, kissing her again  
"just take care of me...please?" tears rolled  
Angela peeked to see them "just say yes"  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 3:26 PM  
Martha had smiled softly, gently pulling Meg closer, stroking her hair softly. "Sweet girl, I'll always look after you. My precious little one." She had smiled at Angela's words, kissing Meg softly. "Marry me and I will always, always keep you safe and loved."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 3:28 PM  
smiling and kissing back holding onto Martha, rubbing her pussy on her cock "mmmm yes i'll be your wifey Martha* "trying to get that cock in her*  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 3:30 PM  
Martha smiled, gently easing Meg down over her cock, kissing her gently as she pushed into her. "Mmm, how does it feel baby?"  
________________________________________

MegToday at 3:31 PM  
"ohhh it's big and i'm tight" she sighed kissing bac, running her hands against Martha's bigger chest, suckling a nipple letting her wife take control  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 3:32 PM  
Martha smiled, gently stroking Meg's hair. "Such a tight girl." She murmured, gently setting a pace, enjoying the girl's soft suckling.  
________________________________________

MegToday at 3:33 PM  
*mmmm" suckling like a baby, moving to the other as she gripped Martha's shoulders tight  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 3:54 PM  
Martha slowly upped her pace a little more. "You like that babygirl?"  
________________________________________

MegToday at 3:55 PM  
"ohhh yesss god fuck me" Angela giggled and went to her and Judy's room "mmm may I?" slowly riding  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 4:02 PM  
Martha smiled. "Do what you want dearest."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 4:06 PM  
"yeah feels soooo good" she played with her tits for Martha while riding "mmm I love the you stare at me Martha...ahhh"(edited)  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 4:08 PM  
"You look so beautiful." Martha smiled, slowly upping her pace. "Good girl."  
________________________________________

MegToday at 4:10 PM  
Meg smiled big offering her tits, moving Martha's hair back "those little boys can play with their own little twigs, I have a good woman now with good sized wood"  
loving the smacking of their hips she cummed hard, having her first real orgasm moaning "ohhhh"(edited)  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 4:22 PM  
Martha smiled, sucking her wife's chest as she came, spurting deep inside Meg and kissing Meg's neck softly.  
________________________________________

MegToday at 4:23 PM  
Meg gasped speechless feeling the hard flow as she came again "omg Mar...." gasping and settling  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 4:36 PM  
"Mmm, my girl." Martha smiled, gently hugging her wife. "So, do we need to tell your family about this? or wait?"  
________________________________________

MegToday at 4:39 PM  
"hmm? I rather not" shrugging and cuddling as she kissed Martha  
________________________________________

Martha ThomasToday at 4:41 PM  
Martha smiled, kissing Meg. "Okay babygirl, we'll tell them when they can't stop us."


	4. Jyn Erso/Rey Part 1

Jyn Erso is the daughter of Galen Erso, a scientist forced by the Empire to develop their Death Star superweapon. Young Jyn escapes when Galen is captured and his wife Lyra is killed by Imperial forces. She grows up under the watch of "extremist militant" Saw Gerrera, who also mentored and trained her in military combat* The Daily Telegraph described Jyn as "a roguish, Han Solo-style heroine, a female warrior driven by destiny to take on the mightiest power in the galaxy. She's suspicious of the rebels and contemptuous of the Empire, and has complicated feelings about Saw Gerrera". never exhibited any spirit of revolt, coming together with Gerrera and the rebels results in "Jyn transitioned from an apolitical survivor to an active rebel"* Rey is a 19-year-old woman and very stubborn, headstrong, brave, optimistic, and maintains fierce loyalty to her friends. In comparison to Luke. "Rey is considerably less callow than Luke". Rey "proves herself to be, in extremely short order, extremely adept as a fighter". Rey is highly Force-sensitive, which is revealed when she is presented with the lightsaber first owned by Anakin Skywalker, then his son Luke Skywalker. Without training, she is able to use advanced Force abilities and even defeat Kylo Ren in a duel, though he was already injured and using his power of the dark side to fight being weakened by his pain. They now live on Jakku together with a daughter named after Princess Leia who keeps watch over them.(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 1:32 AM  
Jyn Erso had been quiet as she worked on feeding the daughter she had made with Rey Organa, smiling when the baby latched onto the fake chest she had designed to let them both feed the child blue milk, her hum soft as she rocked the baby as it fed, watching her small face relax when she was finally full and carefully burped, her smile softer still as she tucked the baby back into it's crib.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 1:35 AM  
Rey had worked all night to scrap parts as a Scavenger to feed her family, she was sleeping while the baby was being fed, naked as she relaxed under silk sheets, she was intersex(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 7:45 PM  
Jyn had smiled, watching Rey sleep and moving to stroke Rey's back. "Sleepy babymama."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 7:47 PM  
stretching a bit feeling her wife's touch, opening one eye "mmm long night but managed to get 60 rations.."  
Rey smiled staring at Jyn "hi my love"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 8:08 PM  
"Hi sweetness." Jyn smiled, stroking Rey's back. "You still need rest baby? You worked so hard."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 8:10 PM  
"i'm good i had a good rest between missions and slept good when i got home...how's my girls?" leaning over to kiss and cuddle her wife  
"mama...mama" Rey heard Leia calling "aww" smiling and using the force to turn on the coffee pot(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 8:41 PM  
"She's been wanting mama." Jyn smiled, stroking Rey's cheek. "We miss our ReyRey when she's not home..."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 8:42 PM  
"i'm here baba" smiling cutely "i love and miss my girls so much, this job insures our survival...speaking of which...how's everything with the Alliance?"(edited)  
kissing Jyn  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 8:56 PM  
"Busy, but we're doing good." Jyn smiled, kissing Rey softly. "Want me to bring baba over for momma cuddles?"  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 8:57 PM  
"good group" smiling into the kiss, grabbing that cute ass "mmm yeah let me get her back to sleep then i can get into your robe" teasing and nibbling Jyn's neck  
flexing a bit  
"glad you said yes"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 9:11 PM  
"Of course I said yes... beautiful badass wants to make a baby...." Jyn smiled, moving to pick the baby up, rocking her gently. "I'm so proud to be yours... and look at this little cherub we made."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 9:13 PM  
Rey laughed and smiled big "baba...my sweet baba hey" leaning over kissing her cheeks "i'm proud to be yours too...she is quite adorable" playing with her lil hand  
"she has your beautiful eyes, Jyn"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 9:18 PM  
"She's got your smile though, all sweet." Jyn smiled, kissing Rey as she settled, laughing when the baby cooed up at them. "We make cute kids."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 9:19 PM  
"my big smile you love" giggling and kissing back, then kissing Baba's fingers "any good dreams about the stars?"(edited)  
Rey nodded "thanks to my rod" smirking "want me to suck those pretty pink toes?" rubbing her orange feet over her wife's(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 10:49 PM  
"Her or me? I always dream of the stars... they lead me to you." Jyn smiled. "Mmm, let me put sleepy baba to bed then we can get to toe sucking... okay?"  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 10:50 PM  
"both of you my loves" smiling and tearing up "you are so gorgeous Jyn Erso" kissing Baba's cheek "love you my darling, sweet dreams"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 11:14 PM  
"Nighty night baba Leia." Leia had sneezed then yawned and fallen asleep, letting Jyn put her to bed and fall asleep. "Good girl." She murmured, moving to sit on the bed beside Rey. "So... where were we babe?"  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 11:18 PM  
smiling and watching slowly stroking herself, other hand fingering "mmm look what i have for you" Rey motioned Jyn over  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 11:27 PM  
"Mmm, you sure you can handle that tonight, my little raider?"  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 11:29 PM  
"i went into Hypersleep, got enough rest and this bed we got is really comfy, better than the last" smiling and holding a hand out  
"been a while since you had some cock in that sexy mouth"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 11:33 PM  
Jyn smiled, joining Rey and moving to suck her cock gently.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 11:34 PM  
Rey moaned, toes curling and playing with Jyn's hair "mmm love you so much Mama Jyn" cupping a boob  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoLast Friday at 11:38 PM  
"Love you too Mama Rey." Jyn purred, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaLast Friday at 11:40 PM  
sitting up a bit, her cock throbbed as she slowly fingered her wife's ass with her thumb, two fingers in her pussy "ohhh gosh you're amazing"  
________________________________________  
August 24, 2019

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 12:02 AM  
"You are so perfect babe." Jyn murmured, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 12:08 AM  
"we make a good team Jyn" making Jyn adjust, licking her pretty pussy "mmm hairy Mama" teasing and giggling as she suckled  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 1:03 AM  
"Mmm, who has time to shave?" Jyn laughed, continuing to suck Rey's cock, clearly already close.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 1:04 AM  
"i know so busy" wiggling tongue holding her wife's ass, thrusting slowly  
"mmm close love"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 1:31 AM  
"Me too." Jyn hummed softly, soon cumming and working to get Rey off.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 1:32 AM  
"ahhh" trying not to scream as she came hard, licking up Jyn, smacking her ass "hehe"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 1:49 AM  
Jyn laughed, kissing Rey softly.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 1:50 AM  
Rey smiled big kissing back then sucked Jyn's neck and chest "mmm i want some blue milk Mama" giggling and suckling softly "ready to Honeymoon love?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 7:30 PM  
"I'm always ready to go honeymoon with you gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 7:34 PM  
"everything packed up then? call Mother, we'll fly out and drop Baba off then head to Tattooine" Rey smiled "I never been so happy Jyn"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 10:49 PM  
Jyn smiled. "All packed, good to go." They had done what they needed to, Jyn smiling and kissing Rey. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 10:51 PM  
"love you too" she smiled kissing back then picked up Baba "wanna go see Granny?" Rey smiled softly kissing their daughter's cheek....traveling to her Mother's home to drop her off "thank you Mother for watching her, beep if you need anything"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 10:53 PM  
Jyn smiled, watching Rey hand their daughter over and hugging Rey gently when she started up the flight. "Ready to go get some adults only playtime?"  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaYesterday at 10:55 PM  
smiling big as they flew to Tattooine in their ship "mmm more than ready, been waiting to just relax, long month"  
landing finally at their destination, navigated by R2D2 "thank you R2" Rey smiled  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoYesterday at 11:18 PM  
"Good droid." Jyn smiled, leaving only when they were safely down. "So... unpack and bed?"  
________________________________________  
August 25, 2019

Rey OrganaToday at 11:52 AM  
Rey smiled nodding "absolutely my love" as they headed into their hut "we're safe here" she grabbed the bags to bring in and seen the two suns setting "Jyn look"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 3:36 PM  
Jyn smiled, moving to watch the suns setting. "Beautiful isn't it?" She spoke softly, moving to hug Rey gently. "Nice to have time to relax. Nobody to attack us here, just us and happiness."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 3:37 PM  
"very beautiful, we should move here permanently.." as she looked to her wife, hugging back and kissing Jyn's cheek "exactly love, I feel at home here"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 3:43 PM  
Jyn smiled, kissing Rey softly. "We could move... but you know you'd miss Princess... and she'd definitely miss her star pilot."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 3:44 PM  
Rey kissed back holding Jyn close "I know but she'd feel at ease knowing we're safer..i'm serious Jyn, she'd want what was best for us"  
smiling softly "mmm lets go relax, celebrate I still owe you a good thrust or two" giggling  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 3:52 PM  
"What if we brought her with us? She keeps talking about wanting to rescue her wife?" Jyn suggested softly. "Let's unpack a little, we only really need to put the food in storage, everything else is already unpacked."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 3:55 PM  
"I keep hearing Mother has a wife...but she won't tell me, we'll see and talk about it later" smiling softly and following to help her wife, after that undressing and slowly slipping her arms around Jyn cupping her tits "I love you"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 4:43 PM  
"I bet it's that Captain who bolted..." Jyn laughed, undressing and smiling to lean into Rey's touch. "Mmm, I love you too gorgeous." She spoke softly, stroking Rey's cock.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 4:52 PM  
"Phasma?...you think..." Rey giggled and kissed on her wife's neck as her cock got fully erect "mmm yeah get me nice and hard for that pussy, i'll even deal with your smelly feet and suckle" smiling  
softly sucking Jyn's chest laying down with her  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 5:00 PM  
"She did seem to like you." Jyn teased. "Oh, you promise?" She asked with a smile, letting Rey suckle and settling with her, still lightly stroking her cock. "Love you."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 5:01 PM  
"what's not to like about me?" Rey smiled big nodding "like always love, love you too" giving Jyn a deep kiss as she slowly slid her cock into that pussy  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 5:02 PM  
Jyn moaned softly, spreading herself open for her wife, arching to her happily.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 5:03 PM  
"mmm" slowly kneeling up holding Jyn's ankles as she thrusting a bit faster setting her pace, staring and suckling Jyn's pink feet and toes  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 5:29 PM  
Jyn moaned, gripping her wife's hips even as she rode her thrusts, soon close to release.  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 5:30 PM  
"oooo that good?" Rey giggled leaning down to offer her chest as she pushed deeper cummming  
"love hearing our hips smacking"  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 5:39 PM  
"You know you are ReyRey." Jyn teased, soon crying out and cumming. "Mmm, we do make sexy noises."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 5:42 PM  
giggling "JynJyn" nodding and biting a tit then pulled out slowly breathing heavy and sweating  
"love when you cum" whispering and cuddling  
________________________________________

Jyn ErsoToday at 5:46 PM  
"Mmm, you just like making me whine." Jyn smiled, cuddling her wife and kissing her nose. "Love you, my jedi."  
________________________________________

Rey OrganaToday at 5:47 PM  
Rey smiled "love you my Rogue" nuzzling Jyn's neck.


End file.
